Star Wars - Otra nueva esperanza
by IsisSaade
Summary: La resistencia había ganado una batalla, pero no la guerra. La llegada de Luke Skywalker a sus filas motivaba a continuar la lucha, sin embargo, necesitaban algo más que declinase la balanza a su favor. La necesitaban a ella.


— Han llegado.

Estas dos palabras fueron lo único que necesitó Leia para levantarse, casi de un salto, de la silla en la que se encontraba y salir al encuentro de los recién llegados. Nadie le aseguraba que su hermano se encontrase entre ellos, que hubiese aceptado la oferta y que, en aquel momento, descendiera del halcón como tantas veces antes lo había hecho para reunirse con ella. ¿Y si seguía prefiriendo mantenerse al margen? Era lo lógico, pues en su exilio se había asegurado de que nadie fuera capaz de encontrarle. Bueno... al menos hasta entonces. Pero todos aquellos pensamientos se disiparon de su mente cuando vio aparecer a su hermano tras las puertas del halcón, como tantas veces había soñado.

Sin dudarlo un minuto fue hasta él y le abrazó como nunca antes había abrazo a nadie. No le importaba que la gente les viese, ni lo que estos pensasen. En aquel momento solo estaban ella y su hermano, la única familia que le quedaba. Los brazos de Luke recorrieron la espalda de su hermana, quien no pudo evitar que un mar de lagrimas recorrieran su mejilla.

— Lo sé, Leia. Lo sé.

Y eso fue todo lo que necesitó.

Rey se sentía más viva que nunca. Al llegar a la base de la resistencia sabía que debía quedarse al margen, pues era el momento de Luke. Y el de Leia. No podía ni imaginarse el sufrimiento que la mujer había tenido que soportar durante los últimos días, y ello provocaba que se le encogiera el corazón. Sin embargo, su estado de ánimo cambió cuando fue recibida como una gran heroína por el resto de miembros. Ella, una simple chatarrera, había conseguido enfrentar uno de los mayores males de su tiempo y salir con vida. Y, por si fuera poco, había contribuido al regreso de nada más y nada menos que Luke Skywalker.

— ¡Rey!

Una voz, que reconoció enseguida, le llamaba desde el otro lado del pasillo.

-— ¡Finn!

Corrió a su encuentro como pudo, esquivando a la gente que caminaba tranquilamente, y, al llegar a donde él estaba, se fundieron en un cálido abrazo. Cuando Rey despegó en busca de Luke no sabía si volvería a ver a su amigo con vida, y aquella bienvenida fue lo mejor que podía haber deseado.

— ¿Cuando has despertado? —preguntó, mientras se hacía a un lado para encaminarse hacia una de las grandes salas donde todo el mundo se dirigía.

— Hace un rato... Exactamente no sabría decirte cuando. Lo único que se, es que tengo hambre.

Una gran sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la chica al percibir de nuevo el sentido del humor de su amigo, el mejor síntoma de que se encontraba en perfecto estado.

— ¿Es cierto que le has encontrado? ¿Está aquí, con nosotros? ¿Luchará?

— Si Finn, está aquí. —dijo la chica, a la vez que su sonrisa se encogía lentamente. — Pero eso es algo que tiene que decir él mismo. Venga, vamos.

Al llegar a su destino dio la conversación por finalizada. Ya tendrían tiempo de hablar y ponerse al día. Ahora, lo verdaderamente importante era averiguar si todos sus esfuerzos habían valido la pena y sus esperanzas en Luke Skywalwer, el ultimo jedi, no eran infundadas.

En primer lugar, Leia, con lagrimas en los ojos, presentó a su hermano oficialmente; quien fue recibido con un estruendoso aplauso. Una vez presentado, se fueron formando pequeños grupos de personas que comentaban las batallas pasadas, futuras esperanzas e, incluso, las impresiones recibidas de tan esperado invitado. El grupo más numeroso era el que rodeaba a los hermanos Skywalker y a los altos mandos de la resistencia. Rey iba pasando entre la gente quienes, al verla, la dejaban avanzar sin ningún problema. Al llegar hasta el centro, se colocó al lado de Poe y su inseparable androide BB-8. Una vez había saludado a ambos, se dispuso a escuchar atentamente la conversación.

— No funcionará, Leia.

Fueron las primeras palabras que escuchó de la boca del tan famoso jedi. A pesar de ser una frase negativa sobre algo que estaba discutiendo con su hermana pero que la joven no había llegado a escuchar, sus palabras transmitían tranquilidad y armonía. Una armonía que no sentía desde hace tiempo, cuando era pequeña.

— ¿Y qué hacemos, Luke? ¿Debemos dejar que nos encuentren y nos masacren? —decía Leia, con un atisbo de dolor en sus palabras. — No lo entiendes...

— No, Leia. —negaba de nuevo el Jedi. — Me temo que sois vosotros los que no lo entendéis.

Tras pronunciar estas palabras, Skywalker se levantó del sillón donde estaba reposando. Su largo suspiro impregno toda la sala y llamó la atención de todos los asistentes que en ella se reunían. El hombre dio un lento vistazo a lo que le rodeaba y, tras tomarse un momento, volvió a dirigirse a su añorada hermana.

— Escuchadme bien, todos. — Al pronunciar la última palabra, se giró hacia el resto de personas animándoles a acercarse, pues lo que tenía que decir les incumbía a cada uno de ellos. — Leia, mira a tu alrededor... —Alzó los brazos, dirigiéndose de nuevo a su hermana. — Está pasando de nuevo. Cuando te conocí eras una importante pieza de la alianza rebelde. Y ahora... ¿Como llamáis a esto? ¿Resistencia?

Las miradas confusas empezaban a caer sobre Skywalker y los murmullos comenzaban a hacerse presentes, pues nadie entendía a donde quería llegar.

—¿No te das cuenta? —de nuevo, dirigía las palabras hacia su hermana. — Es lo mismo. Siempre es lo mismo. La historia se repite una y otra vez. Primero fue la orden Sith, después el Imperio y ahora la primera orden. Siempre habrá un lado que intente imponerse ante el otro. La luz, la oscuridad... El lado luminoso, el lado oscuro... no son tan diferentes como pensáis.

—Todo eso está muy bien. —intervino Poe Dameron, con ansias de saber lo que el hombre intentaba decirles. — ¿Pero qué podemos hacer nosotros con eso? No somos Jedis, es más, ya no quedan Jedis. ¿Y debo recordarle quienes fueron los culpables de ello?

— ¡Poe! —replicaba Leia.

— Lo siento, Leia. Solo quería decir... ¿Qué debemos hacer? ¿Quedarnos aquí y esperar a que se dignen a atacarnos?

— No me has entendido, joven Dameron. — comentaba Skywalker con aparente tranquilidad en sus palabras.

—Claro que no, nadie lo ha hecho... — mascullaba Poe para sí mismo.

— Lo que quiero decir es que podemos vencer a la primera orden, si. Como se hizo primero con los Sith y después con el imperio. Lo que intento explicaros es que, como ha sucedido hasta ahora, la historia volverá a repetirse. Podemos derrotar a la primera orden, pero después surgirá una organización similar con un nombre diferente; pero siempre con el mismo objetivo. El imperio, la primera orden... —insistía, de nuevo— Siempre es lo mismo y siempre lo será. Siempre habrá un lado oscuro sometedor y, una vez vencido, aparecerá otro.

Dameron empezaba a entender lo que Skywalker intentaba decirles.

— ¿Y no puede hacerse nada? Luke tiene razón. —compartía Dameron con sus compañeros, alzando la voz para que todos le escucharan. — Nuestros padres derrotaron al imperio y, ahora, nosotros sufrimos las tiranías de la primera orden. Y si, como él dice, nosotros podemos derrotar al primer imperio. O no, el por venir todavía está muy lejos. ¿Pero qué pasa con nuestros hijos, con nuestros nietos? ¿Y si ellos se enfrentan a una amenaza que no puedan controlar? ¿Y si venciendo, ahora, condenamos a nuestros predecesores a un peligro todavía mayor?

Las palabras de Skywalker y la posterior reflexión de Dameron provocaron que la sala se sumiera en un profundo silencio.

—¿Y qué podemos hacer? —dijo Rey, rompiendo el silencio. — Todo lo que decís, ambos, es cierto. Pero el próximo objetivo de la primera orden somos nosotros y, si no logramos salvarnos, entonces no habrá ningún fututo. Ni hijos, ni nietos.

— Existe un equilibrio entre el bien y el mal. No hay luz sin oscuridad y, mucho menos, oscuridad sin luz. Nuestra única solución es romper ese equilibrio. Decantar la balanza a favor de la luz y librar a futuras generaciones de sufrir la ira del lado oscuro. — comentó Skywalker.

— Luke, ¿Estás diciendo que tenemos que acabar con el lado oscuro? Eso es imposible. — intervino Leia.

— No es tan sencillo como eso, Leia. El lado oscuro, como el de la luz, no pueden destruirse. Sin embargo, sí que pueden dominar uno sobre el otro; solo hay que saber cómo hacerlo.

— No lo entiendo. — expuso Finn, gesticulando sus palabras con las manos. — Si existe la luz y la oscuridad; y estas siempre están en equilibrio... ¿Cómo va a dominar una a otra? Además, solo tenemos un Jedi, estamos en desventaja.

— Bien visto. Y bonito camisón. —bromeó Luke, provocando risas aliviadoras en el resto de miembros de la resistencia al comprobar que Finn todavía llevaba puesto el uniforme del hospital. — Verás, no todo es bien o mal. Existen personas poderosas en la fuerza que saltan de un lado a otro según les conviene.

—Para. —exigió Leia, levantándose también para quedar cara a cara con su hermano. — Ya se a donde quieres ir a parar. ¿Hablas de Mirane, verdad?

Luke miró a su hermana directamente a los ojos y dirigió sus manos hacia los hombros de esta.

—Leia. —bajó el volumen para asegurarse de que solo ella pudiera escucharle. — Es la única solución. Es la única que puede ayudarnos a conseguir la armonía de antaño. De que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

—Nada puede volver a ser como antes, Luke. —pronunció Leia, antes de abandonar rápidamente la sala ante la atenta vista de todos los allí presentes.

— Su corazón está muy dolido. —explicaba Rey, intentando excusarla. — Necesita tiempo para asimilar muchas cosas.

— Lo sé. —musitó Luke.

— ¿Quién es esa tal Marian de la que hablaba Leia? — dijo Finn, rompiendo una vez más el silencio que se había apoderado de la sala. — ¿No será peligrosa?

— Claro que lo es. ¿Acaso existe algo que no lo sea? Mirane —remarcaba Luke, haciendo entender que el joven había pronunciado mal el nombre. — es una joven que yo mismo entrené cuando me dedicaba a ello.

— ¡Entonces hay otra Jedi! —comentaba animadamente Poe, provocando de nuevo el murmullo general.

— No exactamente. —Al escuchar las palabras de Luke, las voces inmediatamente cesaron. — Mirane fue instruida en el lado de la luz, pero nunca ha pertenecido a él. Tiene un buen corazón, sin embargo, sus métodos y valores le impiden ser una Jedi. La fuerza es muy intensa en ella, lo que provocará que no seamos los únicos en buscarla. Además, para Kylo Ren —pronuncia el nombre con sumo cuidado, como temiendo no decir las palabras correctas o referirse a una persona equivocada. — es una vieja conocida.

— Espera ¿Es amiguita del pirado de la máscara? ¡Entonces estamos perdidos! —exclama Finn.

—Todavía no. Es importante encontrarla lo antes posible... Debemos partir ya. Pero antes, debemos localizar su escondite.

— ¿No sabes dónde está? ¿Cómo vamos a encontrarla entonces? —preguntó Rey.

—Claro que no. Yo mismo fui quien la expulsó y la mandó al exilio. Pero eso es otra historia...

— Genial. — ironizaba Finn. — Mas ventaja para el enemigo.

— ¡Muy bien! — exclamó Luke mientras juntaba sus manos, dando por finalizada la reunión. — Quiero a todo el mundo trabajando hasta dar con Mirane. —dijo, provocando que todo el mundo se levantara y fuese a ocupar su puesto habitual. — Vosotros dos —dijo, señalando a Rey y a Finn. — vendréis conmigo. Pero por favor, cámbiate. Y tu —por último, señalo a Poe. — Tu nos llevaras.


End file.
